


How Gwaine Found Out

by Smiley5494



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Magic Revealed, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: and how Merlin didn't know (not yet, one day, but not yet).Gwaine jumped from a tree, landing in a roll, and sprung up cheerily in the air to grin at Merlin. He was in a good mood—after all, why shouldn't he be!—all was right in the world. Then, startled, he caught a glimpse of Merlin's face and rethought his previous assumption.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	How Gwaine Found Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingish1210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingish1210/gifts).



> from the ask game on tumblr: [here](https://smiley5494.tumblr.com/post/638975096492589056/send-me-an-ask-with-the-first-sentence-of-a-fanfic)
> 
> read it also on tumblr: [here](https://smiley5494.tumblr.com/post/638997753562873856/for-the-ask-thing-i-have-no-merlin-fanfictions)
> 
> * * *
> 
> prompt is: _"Gwaine jumped from a tree, landing in a roll, and sprung up cheerily in the air to grin at Merlin. He was in a good mood—after all, why shouldn't he be!—all was right in the world. Then, startled, he caught a glimpse of Merlin's face and rethought his previous assumption."_

Gwaine jumped from a tree, landing in a roll, and sprung up cheerily in the air to grin at Merlin. He was in a good mood—after all, why shouldn't he be!—all was right in the world. Then, startled, he caught a glimpse of Merlin's face and rethought his previous assumption.

Merlin’s expression was one of pure terror—his eyes wide, his face white in the shadows from the trees. Gwaine felt the stirrings of panic and he took a single step forward. Merlin stumbled back, and for a horrifying moment, Gwaine thought he’d run.

“Merlin!” He called, and watched as Merlin flinched, “Merlin, what’s wrong?” He paused, and a thought occurred to him, “there’s something behind me, isn’t there?”

Merlin made no move to answer, but Gwaine could see that he was slightly calmer than before, as though Gwaine’s complete ignorance was a relief rather than an issue. Gwaine spun, scanning the trees for anything that could have terrified Merlin, and when he found nothing he turned back to his friend.

Merlin, Gwaine saw, was much calmer now that he’d figured something out. He stopped moving away, instead, he began to move closer, slowly, but still closer.

“You really didn’t see anything?” Merlin asked quietly and Gwaine shook his head, he had no idea what Merlin was so afraid he’d seen, but surely Merlin knew how oblivious Gwaine could be—or even if that wasn’t _quite_ the case, how wilfully ignorant Gwaine could make himself be.

Logically, Gwaine thought, for Merlin to be this afraid, it had to have something to do with his magic. He’d seen, right back when they’d met, plates go flying with a truly scary measure of accuracy, in a way that was far too fast to be humanly possible without magic.

“No,” he answered, telling a half-truth. Gwaine was good at those, and he was even better at knowing when one was necessary. “Nothing except for a very good view.”

Gwaine winked at Merlin, and he slung an arm over Merlin’s shoulders. One day, Merlin would tell him about the magic, but until then, Gwaine would keep his secret without question or judgment. Merlin was risking everything merely by being in Camelot, and Gwaine wouldn’t put him at any more risk.

Not for the whole world.


End file.
